


Неугомонный

by ShinGun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinGun/pseuds/ShinGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все знают, что Стайлз Стилински – человек попадайка-сам не знаю-кудайка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неугомонный

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на лотерею

Все знают, что Стайлз Стилински – человек попадайка-сам не знаю-кудайка. Нет ну в смысле, Стайлз всегда знал куда и на что он шёл, но вот куда в итоге попадал – это уже от него не зависело (так он всегда оправдывался) и ему не было ведомо (что было правдой). Это как с половинкой трупа – шёл на одно, нашёл другое. Только это “другое” упорно не желало иметь с ним ничего общего. И Стайлз часто негодовал: “Да что за фигня! Как так, так “мои зубы – твоё горло”, а как так, так спасай его зад мчась на колеснице запряжённой единорогами! Да они бы тебя забодали насмерть за то, какой ты паршивый и эгоистичный. И были бы правы!”

Дерек Хейл очень надеялся, что проблемы со Стилински не грянут и по его маклокам. А больше всего он надеялся, что этот паршивец вообще никуда не влезет. Привязать бы его к кровати или батарее. Наверно выломал бы и то и другое. Нашёл бы способ. Неугомонный.

На следующий день Дерек убедился в этом. Но только намного позже, чем всё началось. Стайлз в лесу нашёл “странные рисунки” которые “наверно принадлежали какой-нибудь ведьме”. На этом месте Дерек закатил глаза. А зря. Стайлз ведь пошёл и выяснил. И был прав – ведьмы. Как Эрика по этому поводу высказалась:  
\- Все они такие суки? Или это как попадёт?

\- Вернее – на кого нарвутся. – добродушно улыбнулся Питер со своим высказыванием, на которое Дерек откровенно нарычал.

\- И что мы с ним теперь будем делать? – спросил Скотт.

Дерек посмотрел на него своим фирменным убью-взглядом.

\- Да ладно, Дерек, он столько помогал и столько раз спасал, что мог бы и ты отплатить тем же. – своим наглым заявлением Айзек Дереку словно обухом по черепу заехал. У того даже глаза вылезли от удивления. Но тат как альфа, и терять авторитет нельзя, он быстро спохватился и совладал своим лицом.

\- Ладно. Но только на этот раз. – буркнул тот и распустил всех. Ночью искать всё равно нет смысла. С утра начнут. А пока надо покормить Стайлза, а то выглядит каким-то несчастным.

\- Питер! Справься с этим. – дядюшка хихикнул и отмазался от племянника и его проблемы так безупречно, что Дереку нечем было крыть. Грусный волк с рожей угрюмого кота отправился на кухню искать, что можно было бы засунуть зверю в пасть. Найдя морковку в холодильнике, он обернулся и посмотрел в несчастные, но радостные глаза оленёнка. Подросток подростком, а молодая тушка оленя между столом и барной стойкой не помещалась. Дерек хотел было его развернуть как-нибудь за бок, но быстро, пока не успел смутиться, передумал, подошёл и протянул продолговатый овощ, и конечно всё-таки смутился. Что за сравнения тут неуместные когда ему надо “оленя” кормить. Стайлз посмотрел своими большущими карими глазами и потянулся к рыжему кончику, откусив его, от чего альфа поморщился, но в следующую секунду встрепенулся. Губы зверя-Стайлза нежно касались и прикусывали держащие морковку пальцы. И язык! Язык тоже мягко проходился по ним. Дерек чуть не выронил добычу. Вот и не надо больше сравнений. Для такого точно нет.

***

\- Стайлз! – альфа местной стаи сверлил подростка не хуже дрели бетонную стенку.

\- Ау ау ау, чувак, не надо меня калечить, даже морально. – Стайлз вёл себя, словно это он в своём доме был.

\- Что ты тут разлёгся, как пан барон? – поинтересовался недовольный Хейл.

\- Эй, я раненый...! – протянул несчастно Стайлз, устраиваясь в диванных подушках удобней. Насколько это было возможно выполнить с одной перевязанной рукой.

\- Это. Я вижу. Что случилось и что ты тут как король распластался? – раздражённо вопросил Дерек.

\- Лакросс. – лаконичный ответ Стилински напрягал, как ящерицу холод – это просто неприемлемо.

\- После тренировки, возвращаясь в раздевалку, он зацепился за скамью и шлёпнулся. – сообщил вожаку лапушка Айзек. Слишком уж довольный лапушка, как заметил недовольный “раненый” Стайлз.

\- Но это не была его вина, перестань придираться и глумиться! – возразил возмущённый Скотт, за что от лучшего друга получил одобряющую улыбку.

\- Ладно мальчики, не ссорьтесь. – солнечно улыбнулась Эллисон. – Ведь ничего ужасного не произошло, а это скоро заживёт. – никто и не возражал лучнице.  
Зато все по чуть-чуть поухаживали за покалеченным.

\- Дееерееек, течёт ведь. – простонал Стилински. Дерек с замершей в руке ложкой таращился на мороженное, медленно ползущее вниз по Стайлзовскому подбородку. Это завораживало. Очень.  
Опомнившись, он подхватил ложкой ванильную кляксу и с остальным куском запихал подростку в рот. Брэйн-фриз или нет - его не интересовало. Зато Стайлза интересовало – он жалобно несчастно застонал. Вервольф вздрогнул, и тяжело сглотнул. Намечается долгое лечебное время.

***

То, что рука Стайлза зажила Дерека успокоило. Но не мог же он быть таким наивным и подумать, что уже всё.

Учуяв неизвестного ранним утром, он вышел на крыльцо осмотреться, и замер.

Перед ступенями стоял лисёнок. Кареглазый и очень уж кое на кого похож.

\- Стайлз? – осторожно поинтересовался волчара. На что получил в ответ раздражённый чих зверя. Дерек нахмурился. И ведьму кажись проучили и изгнали, что опять-то не так?

Собрание стаи было созвано немедленно. Из кивков и отрицательных ворочаний лисьей морды было установлено, что всё таки ведьма выучила урок. Походу Стайлз сам себя заколдовал. Вот же несчастная морда.

\- И нет, тебя никто не пытался оскорбить!

Но вот помочь и взяться за ... „Стайлза” никто не хотел. Конечно, пустые отговорки находу, и смыться как можно быстрее, “искать заклинание”, от которого пострадал неугомонный.

А Дерек нашёл йогурт. Налив в миску, он уселся на ступеньки поставив блюдо с трапезой перед собой. Ему не очень хотелось заводить шалуна в дом - разгромит ещё.

Рыжий лис подошёл, понюхал, но так и не попробовал ни капли. Вервольф подумал, а подходит ли такое животинкам. А потом, подумав ещё, сунул палец в миску и облизал. Так то ничё, но кто его знает. Но увидев наблюдавшего за ним и облизывающего морду Стайлза-лиса он хмыкнул и повторил жест. Только теперь он сам густую субстанцию не облизывал. Он держал вытянутую руку и ждал. Горячий мокрый язык не заставил себя ждать и обвился вокруг вкуснятины. Что ещё из них было вкуснятиной было спорно, но лисёнку видимо нравилось, он пальцы альфы вылизывал с энтузиазмом ещё и после - как кончилась сладость.

Вернув Стайлза в прежнее обличье, они об этом предпочли не говорить и не вспоминать (желательно). Но как бы там ни было, оба, встретившись друг с другом взглядами, розовели. И Дерек никогда не признается, что Стайлз-лисёнок встрепенул не только хомяков в его грудной клетке , но и волкодава в штанах. Ни за что. Никогда. И уж точно никому.

***

\- Айайайайай нет нет стоооой!

Чинить крышу гаража, когда рядом крутятся люди, опасно. Дерек знал – но не задумался. На свою же голову. Нет, в смысле, голова его не пострадала, но пострадали попавшиеся под удар падающего шифера костяшки пальцев Стайлза. Из-за чего возникла новая головная боль Хейла. И это не из-за пронзительного вопля вновь потерпевшего. Ему опять по какому-то парадоксальному стечению обстоятельств досталось попечительство и уход за больным.

Как со столькими травмами шериф ещё не заявился к нему и не свернул шею, было удивительно самому альфе. Но кормить Стайлза салатными листами, бананами и булочками Дереку понравилось. Особенно, когда нежные красивые губы смыкались на округлостях атрибутики искусственного пиршества, или ненароком дотрагивались до рук кормящего.

А потом Хейл решил попробовать полечить покалеченные конечности конечностей. Начал с нежных прикосновений ладонями, потом губами. А потом прикинулся обозревшим и бережно всунул их в рот, посасывая и полизывая. Стайлз издал какой-то сдавленный полустон и превратился в фиалку. Нежную и трепетную, красивую такую - розовато-красную. Дереку нравилось, каким смущённым и разморённым тот выглядел, нежно трепыхая ресницами. Красный как помидор. Хмыкнул вервольф и куснул Стилински за кисть.

***

\- Это ещё что такое? – разил скепсисом местный альфа вожак таращась на свои ладони. Вернее, на то, что было положено в них.

\- Это Стайлз. – сообщил Айзек.

\- Мы его таким нашли у моего дома. – пояснил Скотт.

\- И вы уверенны, что это он. – поднял на них бровь Дерек.

\- Ну да... – протянул Скотт неуверенно.

Грызун, в руках человека не-совсем-человека, лежал свернувшись калачиком и кажется мирно посапывал.

\- И кто он вообще на этот раз? – грубо спросил Дерек.

\- Ну он этот, как его там, песочная мышь. – пояснил Скотт-всё-в-животных-вед.

\- Да белка он простая. – съязвил Джексон.

\- Не оскорбляй его, слизнь! – рявкнула Эрика.

\- Я был ящером! – возмутился Джексон.

\- Детский сад... – закатив по-дядевски глаза пошёл в дом Дерек. Грызун он и есть грызун. Зато потискать интересно!

Собрав все найденные лакомства, волчара устроился удобно в кресле напротив загруженного столика, и принялся гладить зверушку по мягким пушистым бокам, и осматривать забавную мордашку. Только от обнюхивания его остановили недоумевающие, заинтересованные и насмешливо игривый взгляды. Пришлось себя взять под контроль и отдать орешки мило фыркающему нано-шерстянному-Стайлзу. Удовлетворённо посапывая он их чавкал со скоростью света. Дерека эта картина умиляла.

***

\- Стайлз, иди посиди на скамеечке. Чтоб чего ещё не случилось. – предусмотрительно предложил Айзек. Ну и что, что всего-лишь шашлыки жарить решили. В последнее время Стайлз особенно подвергался “опасностям” разного вида.  
Хмурый, как дождевая туча, он поплёлся к скамейке стоящей у дома. Шашлычницу стая устроила на заднем дворе вместе со всеми сидячими и лежачими удобствами.  
Стайлзу надоело на скамейке и он пересел в шезлонг, откуда перекочевал в кресло-мешок, но ему одному было так скучно, что он действительно ёрзал и вертелся, как белка в колесе. Каламбурный парадокс. Стайлзу это не понравилось! Он вскочил и рванул к остальным, гогочущим и радующимся жизни.  
И вот опять влип. Вернее вмазал. Бойд напоследок решил фейерверк устроить, подлил в тлеющее “жидкости”. Фейерверк не вышел, но фонтан из огня вполне ещё как. Стайлз скоро оперы будет сочинять из своих завываний. Обожжённые пальцы, часть кисти и чуть-чуть руки. Из ионосферы возникший альфа бережно схватил пацана за, ещё раз пострадавшую за недолгих пару месяцев, конечность, и принялся зализывать “боевые раны”. Картина на лужайке a.k.a. “не ждали – ревизор приехал” рассмешила старшего Хейла. Дерек мстительно покосился на дядюшку и зло зарычал – не лезть куда не надо.

Сочные шашлыки Стайлз слизывал с пальцев довольно жмурившегося альфы. Оба чуть ли не мурлыкали как коты нанюхавшиеся валерьянки.

***

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да, давай.

\- Нет. А что если запястья тебе сломаю?

\- Не сломаешь.

\- Ты так уверен. В последнее время ты...

\- Очень старался. Давай Дерек, не сучи ручёнками, связывай. Ты ведь этого хотел? К кровати ...или батарее, неважно.

\- Откуда ты...

\- Неважно, ну давай уже! – Стайлз нетерпеливо двинул бёдрами лёжа, под непревосходным альфа самцом, с запрокинутыми за голову руками, с лентой рядом, уговаривая уже своего, такого бешено любимого и обожаемого, волчару связать и занять делом пылающего волкодава любви.

\- Паршивец! – рявкнул на него Дерек.

\- Ага, гадёныш. – широко улыбнулся Стилински.

\- Неугомонный. – нежно прошептал вервольф.


End file.
